


~ Shima's Sunday Special ~

by tmntransformer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, slash also café au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/pseuds/tmntransformer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka's enjoying a normal Sunday of watching sandwich videos on the internet & annoying his roommates at work, when a boy with ruffled hair & a chunky camera around his neck steps into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ Shima's Sunday Special ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for the Haikyuu Valentine's exchange (you can find it here: http://hqvalentinex16.tumblr.com endless floofy fun!)
> 
> I was given Tanaka x Ennoshita - Noya & Tsukki just kind of snuck in.
> 
> My prompt was "Person A orders the last special coffee and Person B is distraught; the next day A buys coffee for B and the two start talking", but I took a few artistic liberties... such as no one actually gets any coffee.  
> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Before the bell has finished tinkling above Tanaka’s head Noya is screeching his name across the café excitedly. Tanaka pops his earphones out, wrapping them around his neck, and smiles broadly. Noya hops impatiently behind the counter, flapping his hands around. 

“Ryuuuu!” He whines, using the counter to push himself up.

“Yuuuuu!” Tanaka calls back, equally loud, but making sure to side-step the people in the queue carefully. He doesn’t want a repeat of the caramel-Frappuccino incident – it took three washes before his t-shirt was clean.

When he arrives at the counter he leans over it to mess up Noya’s hair on the other side. Noya’s hand meets his and they slap palms. Then they clap the backs of their hands together. This is followed by a fist bump. They twist their fists on one side, Noya with the back of his hand facing the ceiling and Tanka with the back of his hand facing the floor. A second fist bump. Then they flip their fists the other way, fist bump again. They open their fingers a crack to curl around each other, sticking their thumbs out at the side to wiggle them and make a series of blubbering sounds. Noya holds his palm out flat for Tanaka to slap, Tanaka punctuates this action by blowing a raspberry, eyes crinkling, then holds out his hand for Noya to do the same back. As Noya starts to unfold his left hand Tsukishima slams it down firmly on the counter, holding it still with his fist.

“That’s enough of that.” Tsukishima’s eyes pin Tanaka in place in much the same way his hands pin Noya down.

“But we only got half way!” Noya pouts, shoulders slumping forwards. Tsukishima’s glare slices over to Noya.

“You’re lucky I’m not making you, you know, _do your job_.” Noya grins sheepishly, rubbing his wrist when Tsukishima lets go.

“Thanks Tsukki, you’re so nice to me.” Noya looks up at him with round eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

“Yeah thanks Shima-kun!” Tanaka trills sweetly, leaning his elbow heavily on the counter. Tsukishima’s expression sours further. Normally he’d have grabbed them each by an ear by now, twisting hard until they yelp in surrender. But he’s at work. He can’t risk being seen beating people up, especially someone who’s nearly a foot shorter than him like Noya. And especially not a customer like Tanaka.

“I hate you both.” Tsukishima tuts, flicking Noya on the forehead before stalking back to the register to serve the next customer.

“I think that’s his way of saying ‘I love you’.” Notes Noya, looking at Tsukishima from the corner of his eyes. “You can tell because it was said with such fond venom.”

“Well, why wouldn’t he love us? We’re very lovable!” Tanaka agrees spiritedly, knowing Tsukishima’s still listening to them by the way his jaw tightens and his ears glow red.

“Super lovable!” Nods Noya. “Even when we’re an hour later to places than we said we’d be.”

“Oh.” Tanaka was kind of hoping Noya wouldn’t have noticed. “Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time. I was watching this thing online where this guy was making a really huge sandwich, like it was _huge_ and he put all kinds of meat and sauces in it. It looked gross but also amazing.”

“I understand completely.” Noya says seriously. “We’ll make one later to test it out, right?”

“Right!” Tanaka high-fives Noya as Tsukishima slams the cash register closed.

“You will not. I’m not cleaning up the kitchen after you guys again!”

“We’ll clean up.” Tanaka dismisses, honestly feeling like maybe this time they will.

“You won’t.” Tsukishima gives the change to the lady on the other side of the counter. She smiles in thanks before going to sit in a corner. Tsukishima sighs in relief, smoothing his apron out with his fingers. She was the last customer waiting.

“Okay, but we’ll definitely let you share some of the sandwich!” There’s no stopping Noya once he has his mind set on an idea.

“I don’t want any of your sandwich! Nothing you guys make ever tastes good.” This is sadly true. Despite their enthusiasm and best efforts they’ve never made an edible meal between them. That’s why Noya, when not distracted by Tanaka, is always delegated to till duty and Tsukishima makes the drinks. Considering how naturally personable Tsukishima is this set up works for the best across all boards.

“Rude, Tsukki.” Grumbles Noya, poking him in the side and headbutting his bicep softly. It’s the highest part of Tsukishima he can reach without standing on his tip-toes. Tsukishima takes in a deep breath, focusing intently on something on the other side of the room. His hand clenches by his side and Tanaka knows that if they were alone he’d be petting Noya’s head. He’s seen it happen before.

“If you guys get gross I’m leaving.”

“You be quiet,” Noya’s voice is muffled by Tsukishima’s arm, his little fingers clinging onto the string of Tsukishima’s apron, “or I won’t give you your present.”

“I have a present?” Tanaka brightens instantly. Maybe he can put up with the gross couple if he gets a present for his troubles. The bell tinkles behind them. Tsukishima jolts away from Noya, pulling into place his Customer-Service-Smile. It’s still just as scary as Tanaka remembers.

“Yeah, of course! I left it in the fridge out back for you so it wouldn’t get too ruined!” Noya bursts, cheeks still a little red from losing Tsukishima’s warmth so quickly – Tanaka’s nice enough not to point it out. “Close your eyes! I’ll be right back!” Tanaka lets his eyes fall closed. At the till he can hear Tsukishima’s irritated voice apologising for something. He almost wants to take a peek just to see what an apologetic Tsukishima even looks like – and to get a good look at the kind of person who managed to squeeze a sorry out of the emotionless lamp post – but he’d feel bad about ruining Noya’s surprise. He drums his fingers on the counter.

“Ta-da!” Tanaka startles back a step, not having heard Noya’s return. “Open your eyes dumbo!”  

Sat on the counter in front of him is one of the most glorious drinks known to mankind: Shima’s Sunday Special. That’s not officially the name of the drink, but Tanaka was there the first time Tsukishima concocted the masterpiece and can never remember what they eventually settled on calling it for café purposes. Or the exact ingredients. It’s five layers of caramel, chocolate, strawberry, cookie, milky froth heaven. With a healthy swirl of whipped cream, drizzled in three different sauces and sprinkled with cocoa powder. Or are those nuts? Tanaka’s sure there’s a section that’s a little nutty. It’s been so long since he last had one he’s almost forgotten. He blinks across at Noya’s smiling face and feigns wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“You saved one? For me?” Shima’s Sunday Specials sell out before lunch and Tanaka’s never usually up that early. These days he only gets one as a bribe when Tsukishima wants him to go and spend the night elsewhere.

“Yeah! You worked so hard this week! This is your reward!” Noya’s definition of ‘worked hard’ is a little different from the norm. All Tanaka did this week was hand in his essays on time, but he’s not about to kick a gift horse in the mouth. He offers up a prayer of thanks to the ceiling, leans forward and inhales a mouthful of whipped cream from the top. Ah, it’s sprinkled with cocoa _and_ nuts.

“Are you kidding me?” Tanaka looks up to the unfamiliar voice, licking the whipped cream from his bottom lip. A little to his right, standing opposite Tsukishima is a boy he’s never seen before. Tanaka recognises the half-annoyed-half-repulsed frown sitting across his face, but he’s not used to getting it from complete strangers. The boy is wearing dark blue jeans and a black, baggy jumper. There’s a chunky camera hanging around his neck and his hair is a little ruffled. He looks like he’s just pulled an all-nighter. Still, he’s kind of cute. Even if he’s staring daggers at Tanaka and Noya. Tanaka straightens up, hoping to intimidate him, but they’re about the same height. Maybe Tanaka’s an inch taller. Or half an inch; the boy _is_ leaning low on one hip.

“Uhm, hi?” Tanaka tries really hard not to smile at him, but it’s useless. The more he stares, the cuter the boy gets. His eyebrows are furrowed in the middle of his forehead and he’s staring at Tanaka with such big, brown eyes. Noya’s eyes dart back and forth between the two of them.

“You guys know each other, hey?” He leans across the counter-top, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Camera-boy scoffs, turning back to Tsukishima who is planting a large chocolatey looking drink in front of him.

“You said you were sold out.” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, looking down at him dangerously. It’s the kind of look that has Tanaka regretting his entire existence but Camera-boy just narrows his eyes further, staring at Tsukishima as if he’s the one who should be quaking in his shoes. It’s intense. This must be the kind of thing Noya means when he says a riled up Tsukishima is hot. He grabs his drink off of the side, taking a long suck from the straw and watches the stare-down with rapt interest. Tsukishima caves first, rolling his eyes. One side of Camera-boy’s lip twitches up into a smirk and Tanaka falls a little bit in love.

“I already apologised.” Tsukishima says plainly, “we usually sell out around one. It’s now four o’clock.”

“Really? Then what’s that?” Camera-boy indicates Tanaka with a jerk of his thumb. He doesn’t look at him, but the fact that he’s noticed his existence is enough to make Tanaka feel all warm inside. Tsukishima huffs out the side of his mouth, clearly annoyed.

“He phoned ahead earlier and reserved one.” They all know this to be a lie, Noya having just announced it was a reward for his hard work, but you’d never guess with how convincingly it rolls off of Tsukishima’s tongue.  

“Oh?” All three of them turn to stare at Tanaka questioningly. Camera-boy wanted his drink. He hasn’t noticed Tanaka exactly, just his drink. He nibbles on his lower lip. “Uhm-”

“Yeah!” Noya has clearly misinterpreted Tanaka’s fumbling for words as anger and assumed he’s revving up for a fight. “He reserved it! _And_ he was here before you! So there’s no way it would have _ever_ been yours!” He stomps over the couple of steps it takes him to get to Tsukishima’s side and growls up at Camera-boy. “So stop being rude to Tsukki!”

“Tsukki?” Camera-boy blinks a couple of times at the two of them, smile curling slowly. Tanaka watches transfixed as he lets out a small sarcastic laugh. “I see.” Tsukishima’s glare is ruined by his pink face.

“You can have it if you want.” Now that the three of them are clumped together, having them all turn to stare in sync at Tanaka is a little unnerving. Noya cocks his head like a confused puppy, eyes widening when Tanaka holds Shima’s Sunday Special out. “You look like you need it more than I do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tanaka gets the distinct impression he’s said something wrong. Heat crawls up the back of his neck. He’s thankful that his hands are clasped firmly around such a cold drink because otherwise he’d end up doing something embarrassing. Like smoothing out those frown lines with his thumb.

“Just. I. Y’know.” He gulps down a lungful of air. “You seem upset. You need it more than I do.” Camera-boy wrinkles his nose.

“Your face is imprinted in the cream.” He points out. “And I just watched you drain half of it in one mouthful.” A smile breaks out on Tanaka’s face. So he had noticed him after all. “As if I’d want it now.” Noya startles at Tsukishima’s side, a squeak getting stuck at the back of his throat. He drags Tsukishima’s ear down to him, cupping a hand in front of his mouth and whispering something rapidly. Tsukishima’s eyes roll over Tanaka and Camera-boy. He nods once. Tanaka’s been found out. Camera-boy grabs his drink off the counter, seemingly oblivious to their exchange. “Besides I’ve already paid for this.”

“Right.” Tanaka nods automatically, eyes following after Camera-boy as he stalks towards the door without so much as a backwards glance. Nice bum, Tanaka notes. He’d very much like to see that bum again. He sighs. The bell tinkles. “See you around,” he mutters, knowing that Camera-boy can’t hear him. Noya snickers delightedly.

“Roll your tongue back in Romero, he’s gone now.”

“It’s Romeo.” Tsukishima corrects softly.

“It’s Ryuumeo!” Yells Noya, throwing his arms into the air. He picks up an empty plastic cup from the pile. “Take my drink, Grumpy-chan.” He mimics in a voice impressively similar to Tanaka’s, holding the cup out with flourish at Tsukishima. “Even though I need it more since I’m so obviously thirsty.” Tsukishima accepts the cup, eyes crinkling and a small chuckle escaping him. 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Tanaka protests.

“I’ve seen worse.” Tsukishima admits, using the cup to knock Noya on the top of his head. “But you’re a close second.”

“So what are you going to do?” Noya asks Tanaka, poking Tsukishima in the ribs absentmindedly.

“Do about what?” Tanaka’s reached the caramel layer of his drink. Camera-boy had definitely gotten something chocolatey, _and_ he’d come here specifically for Shima’s Sunday Special, even though he didn’t look like the type to enjoy sweet things.

“About your insatiable thirst for Grumpy-chan!”

“Uhm.” Tanaka stares dumbfounded at Noya. “Nothing? It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.” He shrugs, trying to mask how crestfallen he is by that realisation. He hadn’t even gotten his name.

“Are you an idiot?” Tsukishima calls him an idiot at least a dozen times every day, so obviously he knows the answer to this question. “This is a university café.” He explains slowly. “On campus. For students.”

“Oh!” Noya chirps, eyes lighting up. “He’ll come back here, right Tsukki?” Tsukishima frowns deeply.

“Maybe not.” He says at last. “You were kind of rude.”

“I don’t need to hear that from you!”  

“But he’s obviously a student here. It’s not impossible that you’d bump into each other again.” Hearing Tsukishima be positive, no matter how slight, is a bizarre experience for Tanaka. Noya’s chest puffs out ridiculously proud as he tucks himself into Tsukishima’s side.

“Right! Right! Not impossible!” Tanaka places his empty cup on the side consideringly.

“You guys are being gross again.” Noya pokes his tongue out at him. The bell tinkles and for an embarrassingly hopeful second Tanaka thinks maybe Camera-boy is back, his head snapping towards the door. Of course it’s not him. Just a group of girls, chatting animatedly to each other. When he turns to Noya he notices he’s stepped away from Tsukishima himself this time. He picks up Tanaka’s empty cup and slam-dunks it into the bin on his side of the counter.

“I’ve got the _perfect_ plan for when you see him again.” Noya whispers up at him, grabbing some cups to help Tsukishima with the orders.

“If I see him again.” Tanaka’s not used to feeling so dejected over a situation.

“ _When_ you see him again!” Insists Noya, apologising immediately to Tsukishima for shouting. “I’ll explain when we get home this evening, okay?” He tweaks Tanaka’s nose before jumping back into place behind the till and accepting the money from the first girl.

“Aye, aye Captain.” Tanaka mock salutes. The café will probably start to get a little busier now that it’s getting closer to dinner time and he doesn’t like getting Noya into _too_ much trouble for distracting him. “See ya Shima-kun!” He throws over his shoulder, laughing at the scowl Tsukishima sends his way.

*     *     *     *

As it turns out Noya’s plan is a thing of genius. They spend that evening crowded in the kitchen, not attempting to re-create the sandwich monstrosity that Tanaka had seen this morning, but being taught how to make Shima’s Sunday Special by the most reluctant and impatient teacher of all: Tsukishima. Tanaka’s a little surprised Tsukishima even agreed to this, but every time he threatens to abandon them all it takes is a tranquil ‘okay, if that’s what you want’ from Noya to have him sighing and starting the process over again. Tanaka doesn’t want to know what Noya’s promised him in return for this favour. It’s probably something gross and, knowing Tsukishima, perverted. There are reasons why he can no longer call him Tsukki.

Four days later the plan is starting to feel less like a thing of genius and more like an inconvenience. He still can’t make the drink perfectly, but after five and half of the most painful hours of their lives Tsukishima had announced it to be ‘as close as it was ever going to get’, which is maybe the biggest compliment he’d ever given Tanaka, so they’d deemed it a success. The problem with the drink is it can’t be pre-made and carried around because then the layers all slosh into each other and although it doesn’t taste bad it doesn’t taste as good or, more importantly, look half as cool. So he has half a dozen travel bottles, a can of whipped cream, a pack of nuts and sachet of cocoa powder rattling around inside his backpack at all times. As well as an empty glass, a handful of straws and a couple of ice packs wedged amongst everything – they'd decided to skip the sauces after the cap on the chocolate one came loose and dribbled all over everything. The people he usually sits next to in lectures have started giving him funny looks.

Tanaka’s trying to extract the books he’d borrowed from the library out of his backpack to hand over to the librarian without letting anything weird tumble out of his bag when he sees him. Or thinks he does. He can’t be sure. It was just for a split second as he walked behind the desk and disappeared into a row of bookshelves. Theoretically there are hundreds of people at university who are half an inch shorter than himself with black hair. But not all of them have a chunky camera hanging from their neck. Or a bum as nice as that. He swallows. It’s now or never. With a final tug he wrestles the books out and slams them on the desk. The girl on the other side blinks a little startled at him from over the top of her glasses. On a different day Tanaka might have noticed how cute she is, might have complimented her hair and asked for her number. But not today with the possibility of Camera-boy just around the corner. He zips up his backpack, shrugs it on and throws a quick thanks over his shoulder.

Camera-boy is not in the row of bookshelves Tanaka is sure he’d wandered down. Nobody is. He’s not in the one after that either. Or the one after that. By the time he reaches the last row he thinks maybe this is borderline creepy. Camera-boy, as Tsukishima has kindly pointed out every day, had shown nothing but mild distain for Tanaka, yet here he is chasing after him in the library. He huffs out a breath, fingers fiddling with his bag straps. He was _sure_ he’d seen him. How does someone just disappear? Out of the corner of his eye Camera-boy steps away from the DVD section, balancing a dozen different boxes in his hands. Tanaka blinks. He hadn’t even thought to check the DVD section. Feeling more and more like a stalker he floats behind him, following him to an empty desk. He waits, watching as Camera-boy gets comfy, taking out an orange laptop from his bag and plugging it into a power socket. He edges around opposite him and drops his backpack on the table. Camera-boy looks up at him. He looks back.

“Hi.” Tanaka had almost forgotten how intense Camera-boy’s stare was.

“Hi?” There’s an awkward second where Tanaka feels like he’s not going to recognise him, his face growing hotter, but then Camera-boy sucks in a breath. “Oh. It’s you.” He closes his laptop, a faint blush trickling over his cheeks and scratches the back of his head. His hair looks different today, like he’s brushed it. And he’s swapped his baggy jumper for a snug fitting t-shirt and dark green cardigan that’s been pushed up to his elbows. The rumpled sleep-deprived Camera-boy was cute, but this blushing cardigan-wearing Camera-boy is hot.

“I wanted to say sorry.” If Tanaka hadn’t rehearsed this so many times with Noya there’s no way he wouldn’t screw up; it’s unnerving how good Camera-boy looks. He makes a note to thank Noya later on.

“Huh?” Camera-boy tips his head in confusion. “What for?”

“For stealing your drink.” Tanaka unzips his bag, severing eye contact. 

“No. That’s really unnecessary. I’m the one who should be apologising.”

“Why?” Tanaka glances up at him, planting the empty glass on the table. Camera-boy doesn’t seem to take much notice.

“Because I was mean to you. I had an assignment due and was freaking out about it. I’m normally nice.” His voice trails off. He scratches the back of his head again. Such a cute quirk, Tanaka thinks, uncapping the second bottle and pouring the contents into the glass on top of the first. Chocolate on the bottom, then cookie. What comes after cookie? He breathes, trying to calm himself. Strawberry.

“We were mean to you first.” Tanaka points out, not sure if that’s entirely true but he knows Tsukishima well enough; he’d probably been unintentionally rude from the get-go. He pours the caramel slowly, carefully on top of the strawberry layer. If he rushes then the caramel will start to sink through the strawberry, it’s the mistake he makes the most, and he really doesn’t want to mess up now he’s made it this far.

“You weren’t mean.” Tanaka looks up, eyes meeting Camera-boy’s. That’s not playing fair, using such a soft voice. He’d psyched himself up for a sharp, disapproving tone. Or a disgusted scoff maybe to match the first look he’d ever sent him. Not a gentle, soothing hush.

“Still.” The milky froth is his favourite part because no matter how vigorously he dumps it on top it stays exactly where it’s supposed to. Camera-boy follows his gaze, seemingly noticing the drink for the first time.

“Hey. What are you doing?”

“What’s your favourite colour?” In hindsight, the library was perhaps the worst location for him to finally find Camera-boy, the rattle and hiss of the whipped cream can as he shakes and squirts it amplified in such a quiet place. Tanaka looks around nervously in case anyone has heard. When it seems like they’re safe he pops open the pack of nuts.

“Orange.” Camera-boy is almost smiling – the closest Tanaka’s ever seen him come to a smile anyway. He plucks the orange straw from the bundle, poking it in at an angle after he’s sprinkled the cocoa on top. Camera-boy raises an eyebrow, staring from the drink back to Tanaka, silently impressed. “Was that a coincidence?” He looks pointedly at the orange straw.

“Nah.” Tanaka’s never been a good liar. “I had one of every colour.” He holds up the bundle from inside his bag. Camera-boy’s eyes crinkle around the edges, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he laughs. He laughs with his entire body, back hunching forward slightly and shaking in his seat. Tanaka decides right then that he wants to make him laugh always. He pushes the drink closer to Camera-boy. Camera-boy looks up at him a little dazzled.

“Did you always know how to make these?” He asks, hands reaching out to fold around the glass. Tanaka watches intently as he wraps his lips around the straw and sucks. His eyes fall closed, a satisfied hum leaving the back of his throat.

“Not until Sunday.” Tanaka admits. “Tsukishima taught me. It’s his creation.”

“Tsukishima?” Camera-boy asks around his straw, clearly oblivious to the effect that has on Tanaka. 

“The tall, annoying blonde with glasses.”

“Ah. _Tsukki_.” The teasing tone Camera-boy uses to say Tsukki is enough to rid Tanaka’s memories of all the times he’s heard it released on a breathless moan through his bedroom wall. And almost enough to help him forget all the ways he’s heard Noya urgently whine it. Almost. Tanaka hums in response, not trusting himself to talk. “What’s your favourite colour?”  

“Orange.” It used to be yellow until he’d seen what orange looked like in between Camera-boy’s lips. Camera-boy laughs again.

“Okay, second favourite then.”

“Uhm,” Tanaka’s eyes slide down and rest on Camera-boy's cardigan, “green.” He smirks across the table. Camera-boy lifts himself out of his seat and leans across the empty space. He plucks the green straw from Tanaka, fingers brushing along the back of his hand. He has warm hands. He spears the whipped cream with the green straw, moves the glass to his right slightly, and gestures at the empty seat next to him.

“We can share, if you want? It’s really good.” The blush on Camera-boy’s face is brighter than ever. Tanaka nods eagerly, swiping the empty bottles into his bag hastily and skipping around to Camera-boy’s side of the table. He throws himself into the chair. Up close Camera-boy’s even hotter. Tanaka slurps on the green straw, frowning slightly.

“Tsukishima makes it much better.” Camera-boy blinks next to him, taking another drink himself. Their faces are so close that Tanaka can see tiny flecks of hazel swirling in the dark brown of his eyes.

“I prefer your version.” He says quietly, tongue flicking out to catch a drop of drink from his top lip.

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” Tanaka blurts.

“Ennoshita Chikara.” He replies fondly. Tanaka smiles happily; Camera-boy finally has a name.

“That’s a cute name.” Ennoshita stifles a giggle behind his hand. “What are you doing now?”

“Homework.” Ennoshita waves a hand at the stack of DVDs next to his laptop. “For film studies.” He elaborates when Tanaka stares at the pile disbelievingly. Tanaka reaches out and takes the first box off the pile.

“Tokyo Gore Police?”  

“This term’s genre is horror.” Ennoshita explains as Tanaka makes his way through the rest of the pile.

“So you’re busy then.” Tanaka shuffles the DVDs back into their stack, hoping they hadn’t been arranged in a particular order. If Ennoshita detects the slight disappointment bleeding into his tone he doesn’t mention it. “I’ll uhm, I’ll stop bothering you.” He stands up, indicating the drink, “sorry again.” Ennoshita’s hand reaches out to grasp his wrist.

“You can stay. If you like.” His other hand scratches at the back of his head and for the first time he fails to meet Tanaka’s gaze. “We can have an ear each?” Tanaka watches as Ennoshita picks up his ear phones. Slowly he sits back down, Ennoshita’s fingers unravelling from his wrist.

“Yeah.” There’s nothing Tanaka wants to do more than watch twelve hours of horror films in his university library with Ennoshita. “Yeah I’d really like that.” Ennoshita’s grin lights up the whole room.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ♡♡♡♡ (slash happy Average Sunday to those of you who don't celebrate Valentine's day)
> 
> & for anyone who's waiting for me to update my KuroDai fic IT'S COMING I PROMISE I just got a liiiiittle side-tracked by this  
> (￣ ￣||||) I'm weak, sorry!


End file.
